User talk:Nkstjoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fulgore page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:06, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Idea So this is just a little follow up on what you talking to me about on talk page. I was thinking that maybe after people make suggestions for Death Battle on our blogs, we could then put up a poll on the home page for a week. Something like; Community Death Battle of the week: (combatant 1) VS (combatant 2) (1) wins (2) wins I can't decide I don't know them Thoughts? I just wanted to share this idea. Chesknight (talk) 01:03, June 12, 2014 (UTC) That's an interesting idea. If you end up being admin, I'd say go ahead with that if you'd like. By the way, would you like me to go ahead and make an Official Wiki Death Battle Wishlist blog? Nkstjoa (talk) 00:41, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure you can do it. Just remember to tell people to limit their suggestions to one or two a week. We don't need entire wishlists going in at once. I guess I'll look at the blog every Monday and make the poll from their. Just do me a favour and try to make it easy on me. Say that if someone else has said their idea, the reader should just say they agree with them. Chesknight (talk) 01:03, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I'll do my best. So just one more note before I get started: I'm counting five types of characters based on their origins: manga/anime, book (ex. Harry Potter), comic, movie (ex. Godzilla), and video game. From there, I'll have categories for all of the groups against each other, as well as group-exclusive battles (ex. Godzilla vs. Gamera = Movie vs. Movie). All in all, it'll be fifteen categories of Death Battle suggestions. Does this sound good? Are there any types that I'm missing? Nkstjoa (talk) 01:30, June 12, 2014 (UTC) That seems pretty good. I'd suggest adding in cartoon characters though. Just out of curiousity though, why are we making these different categories for the blog? I'm not complaining, just asking.Chesknight (talk) 01:41, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Consider it done. Besides it looking better than just listing them all in ABC order, mainly for convenience. If someone wanted to see if their suggestion is already up there, the groups makes it easier for them to find it. Nkstjoa (talk) 01:50, June 12, 2014 (UTC) All finished. http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nkstjoa/Official_Wiki_Death_Battle_Wishlist Any way that we can spread the word? Nkstjoa (talk) 03:15, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Maxevil (talk) 06:48, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Just though I should say I just that you should know that I'm pretty impressed with you. You've been on this wiki for a little while and you're already tied with me for second place. Congrats. Chesknight (talk) 21:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Just happy to help. Nkstjoa (talk) 21:27, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Nkstjoa, I took your advice about editing in the Death Battle Fanon Wiki, turns out you were right, I even added in a page 'Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion', I'll even try to add a page for each of those combatants with certain info. Just thought I would let you know.Maxevil (talk) 05:51, July 17, 2014 (UTC) That's awesome. It's nice to see you and Chesknight contributing. Looking forward to more stuff from you two and hopefully more people come across the Fanon wiki. Nkstjoa (talk) 06:25, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Does this also allow us to add characters who starred in Death Battle already in the fanon wiki, but for various different death battles against other oppenents as well?Maxevil (talk) 06:48, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah. There's no reason why the Fanon Wiki wouldn't allow characters that were already on the show. Nkstjoa (talk) 07:06, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey nkstjoa its darontaye here. I wanted to apologize for what I did before. El tigre vs wolverine is a battle that I thkught eould really be cool and i hope you feel the same. Suggestion for the wishlist blog So on the wishlist blog you said that you would bold the suggestions that came true. Well just as a suggestion, should only one combatant make it in, put their name in italic. For example, on the blog we have Toph VS Terra. Well, should it be Toph VS Gaara that happens put Toph's name in Toph VS Terra in italices like; Toph VS Terra That's a good idea. Nkstjoa (talk) 22:26, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Make a pic please Can you make a picture of Pac-Man VS Kirby using there SSB4 artwork and have Pac-Man on the left and Kirby on the right? Newraptor (talk) 04:01, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I posted this a week ago: a how to on fake thumbnails. As much as I'd like to make one for Pac-Man VS Kirby, besides having different pictures for them in mind, I'd like to see others make their own. If you don't mind the different pictures, I'll do it. If you want the SSB4 ones, I'd like to see your take on it. Hi, this is DeathBattleMike, I was wondering, since I don't have Microsoft Powerpoint, may I ask for a picture to be made? It's Reptile (Mortal Kombat) vs. Aeon Calcos (Soulcalibur), if so thanks. :) Hey it's DeathBattleMike again, so ever since I made Reptile vs. Aeon Calcos on Death Battle Fanon wiki, I want to contribute my most wanted Death Battles and honorable mentions on there, so if you can, could you do pictures of them. I'll list all of them. SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) vs. Destoroyah (Godzilla), Black Adam (DC Comics) vs. Apocalypse (Marvel Comics), Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) vs. InuYasha (InuYasha), Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) vs. Victor Crowley (Hatchet), Ermac (Mortal Kombat) vs. Rose (Street Fighter), Bowser (Mario) vs. King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) *I know there's a page on Death Battle Fanon Wiki already, but could you still make the picture.*, Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) vs. Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct), Carnage (Marvel Comics) vs. Alex Mercer (Prototype), Blade (Marvel Comics) vs. Rayne (BloodRayne), Jonah Hex (DC Comics) vs. John Marston (Red Dead Redemption), Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) vs. Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2), Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) vs. Nathan Drake (Uncharted), Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) vs. Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long), and Mechagodzilla Battle Royale: Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs. Mechagodzilla (Heisei) vs. Kiryu. Also, take all the time you need, no need to rush, I'm patient. Nkstjoa (talk) 05:56, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I only promise to make a few, not all of them. That aside, since you have all of these Death Battle ideas, why not add them to the Fanon Wiki too? Nkstjoa (talk) 23:15, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, only requested them all because I thought only pictures you made we're allowed, until seeing a few pages, that aren't done the way you do make the vs. pictures. Now I know. Anyways, I'll start getting to it now. Hey nkstjoa its darontaye blake13, just wanted to ask can you make a picture of wolverine vs raditz. Because I am trying to make a page on the death battle fanon wiki. And you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Thanks! Hey man it's me DeathBattleMike, I just wanted to drop by and say thank you for fixing up my gallery on my page. You didn't have to, but I appriecate none the less. :) It was my pleasure. By the way, any favorite episodes? Nkstjoa (talk) 02:57, August 19, 2014 (UTC) My top three would most definitely have to be Godzilla vs. Gamera, Kratos vs. Spawn and The Terminator vs. RoboCop. Re: Between You And Me Ok thanks dude. I mean, that wiki's atmosphere is...certainly making users doesn't want to contribute there. I mean, no one was like active there anymore... Like when a guy is going to make a page, he will get "bored" to make the page because nobody made a recent action there. At least the recent edits noticed are the ones from 2013. So I demand someone or anyone to get that wiki back. Ok? Sincerely. J50A Jacky 50A (talk) 22:47, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Death Battle Poll Suggestions for Next Week Hey dude, it's me DeathBattleMike, just dropped by to suggest these for the Death Battle Polls for next week or when you and Chesknight want to do it. Anyways, here they are. Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) vs. Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) and If Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) we're to be in Death Battle. Who would you want him to fight? Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Ryu (Street Fighter) Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) Cinder (Killer Instinct) Hope you like this suggestion. New Category? I just came up with a new idea for a category. How about "Requested Death Battles", to my knowledge there has only been four and those are Mike Haggar vs. Zangief, Goku vs. Superman, Luigi vs. Tails and Godzilla vs. Gamera. What do you say? (DeathBattleMike) Chesknight would be the better person to ask, since he's more or less the unofficial head. That aside, I think this would be a tough category to do because it would be difficult determining how many episodes would go into it. A lot of the episodes were battles that were requested. Nkstjoa (talk) 22:19, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Well like I said, to my knowledge, it's just those four I know that we're requested. Not any others, but I'll ask Chesknight. Please create a death battle Gandalf v/s Albus Dumbledore. Thanks 21:39, November 21, 2014 (UTC)